


Camp Counseling

by appahongjoongie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Summer Camp, au leader Chan, ill add tags as I go !, im really bad at tags, minsung as the ultimate lovers, pls :) give :) it :) a :) try, who made this a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appahongjoongie/pseuds/appahongjoongie
Summary: “Can you really be angry with him for wanting to have his cake and eat it too.” Jisung reasons as he struggles to keep his marshmallow from melting off its stick.“I wouldn’t say that’s what-” Jeongin attempts to add in.“Yes! It is immoral and wrong!” Minho cuts him off. His brows are furrowed as he glares at his favorite counterpart.“Says you.” Jisung laughs, his upper lip snarls as he examines his scorched treat.“I’m not trying to be immoral or wrong-” Jeongin tries again.“But you’ll fall victim to that Innie!” Minho cradles the boy’s cheeks between his hands.“Fall victim to who?” Counselor Hyunjin ask plopping down next to Jeongin on the rotting log.“You.” Jisung answers nonchalantly, smushing the marshmallow between his graham crackers. Counselor Changbin makes his way over to Jeongin’s empty side and steals the longer forgotten treat from between the younger boy’s fingers“Oh... or maybe you.” Jisung laughs.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Camp Counseling

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘏𝘪 ! 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘵 ! 𝘐𝘮 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 ! 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘷𝘰𝘵𝘦 ! 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘶𝘺𝘴 ! 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘏𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳_ 𝘰𝘯 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘢 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 !!

June 6, 2019 - Blueprint Stray Kids 

The heat is unbearable and slightly suffocating as Jeongin stands in front of camp "Sunshine and Funtime's" entrance gate . It's a ginormous eye sore, standing at a solid eight feet, painted in what he assumes was once some very vibrant shade of yellow . And with every huff of the wind the gate is flaking off rusted bits and pieces at an alarming rate . 

Health violation number one.

The parking lot is littered with whining teens everywhere. Empty promises slip from their lips as they beg their parents not to leave them behind. Overly excited camp counselors drown them out with promises of a summer experience like no other. 

A single bead of sweat has found its way past his hairline and is working its way down his jaw. His mother and father stand flaked on either side of him. His father has managed to sweat through every layer of clothing on his body and has created a river deep enough to float him right off the premises—not really, but just enough to encourage his son a step closer to his mother. She stands with her hands on her hips and her eyes trained on the comically drawn cut out of a sun, the one with the hole for you to put your face in. 

"Well this is rustic" she chirps. Her hands are clasped tightly in front of her, her teeth serving as barricades to prevent anything more truthful from slipping out. 

"It certainly is something isn't it" his father counters. His eyes are squinting and Jeongin can't tell if it's because of the gallons of sweat that are pouring into them or the unrelenting rays of sun beaming down on the trio.

"I think this looks like the brochure, if you just squint one eye and hold the other one open really wide." Jeongin jokes and gets a slap on the shoulder in the form of a response from his mother. She’s moved from her position on his left side to stand in front of the two.

She spends a few moments in a private meeting. Just her, Mother Nature, mother nature’s labored breathing, and the gates millions of rusted pieces. They speak through raised eyebrows and burst of wind that sting at your pupils. She must’ve won whatever debate they were taking part in because moments later the wind calms and the rusted pieces that were left afloat make their way to the ground.

His mother is a tiny thing, barely standing at five feet, but she holds a certain level of assertiveness, so with a clap of her hands and bullying her way between both of their shoulders, she makes her way back to the family car and begins removing her son’s things.

[   
  
](https://twitter.com/hwalltogether)

"You two don't just stand there! Help me." Her demand comes out muffled considering the fact that she's dived head first into the back of theirHonda Civic. With one look shared between father and son they move forward to help her. 

"Now remember this isn't a punishment baby, but more so a mandatory experience! I’m mean, think about it. The relationships you create are going to be stronger, _you_ become stronger." Her voice has gone all light and airy and she's given up on unloading, to spread her arms out as far as she can and spin underneath the rays of sunshine and let the wind blow freely through her hair, as if she's the main character of some mainstream romcom . She's beautiful enough to be one, and the wind does as expected,picking up her hair sending it over her shoulders in charcoal ripples, playing with the end of her skirt causing it to flair out around her ankles.

As she continues to go on and on about the pros guaranteed through camp, Jeongin and his father manage to finish unloading everything. 

"As sure as I am of how much your words mean to him, I think it's time for us to get on the road." His father sends a wink his way as he stops his wife mid spin turning her to face their son. Her smile is blinding and oh so familiar. It makes him want to beg her to stay longer. With her hands as warm as the sweltering heat against Jeongin’s cheeks, she places a kiss to his forehead. 

"This is going to be good for you Innie" she says. She runs her fingers through his hair once, before using them to wipe the tears away from her face. 

His father is one of few words so with a quick "I love you" thrown his way and a pat on the back it isn't long before he's trying to get his mom back in the car.

"Come on now let's go so he can go ahead and get situated" he says, taking her by her shoulders and leading her to the passenger seat, but not without some extra lip from her.

"Dad's right you two should go ahead and get back on the road" Jeongin says, his fingers are shoved deep inside his pockets piano-ing against his thighs. The uneasiness in his tone causes her smile to fall the tiniest fraction. 

"Seriously go, I want to make sure I get a good room" he laughs, shuffling his way over to her. It's late noon and the sun has positioned itself behind the clusters of pine trees, illuminating the crushed concrete parking lot in a golden glow. The rays highlighting the tears littering the corners of his mother's eyes.

She's caught him in one of her signature bone crushing hugs. "Make sure you write to us whenever possible and use your journal," she whispers sweetly into his ear. 

"Of course Ma, just please stop crying," Jeongin’s words come out just as softly as hers, slipping away in between the many other conversations going on around them.

With at least six more kisses placed wherever she could get her lips, she finally decides to get into the car. One more final wave as they leave the area and he’s left deciding how he’s going to move all of his things. He scales the perimeter of his belongings and kicks at a few bags. He drops to his knees and begins to stack his belongings in some sort of makeshift tower. The heat and his sweat glands work against him, he finds himself stopping every now and then to wipe the sweat from his brow. So much so he misses the arrival of a second pair of hands. They’re lean and swift as they load his things onto a carrier. The soles of his beat up tennis shoes are covered in a layer of rusted clay dust. The hem of his jeans have fallen victim to the clay as well, the red color causing an ombré effect. 

“Were you going to try to carry all of that?” He asks, his back is still facing the owner of the bags. He shuffles a few of them around for a little while longer. 

“Uh, I didn’t know these uhm.. carts were available.” His response causes the boy to scoff and he finally turns to face Jeongin. His face is free from perspiration and Jeongin’s sure it has to do with the black headband sitting snugly against the boy's forehead, he’s pulled the sections of his hair that can reach into the cute little ponytail at the center of his head while he allows the rest to hang freely. 

“Well I’ll take that as you being new?” He leans against one of the painted metal poles. Jeongin squints as he watches flakes of paint get caught in the fabric of the boys faded blue T. 

Health violation number two. 

“Yeah today’s my fir-”

“Hyunjin! Let’s go, meet and greet is in ten!” Another voice shouts from some place in the parking lot. He throws a hand up in response and directs his attention back to the boy in front of him. 

“Well you’re all ready to go. Just make your way right through those shitty gates and watch your summer being.” He smirks and ruffles Jeongin’s hair before calling out to his friends and making a b-line towards the sounds of their voice. 

Jeongin takes a hold of the poles protruding from the base of the luggage buggy. He makes his way through the many twists and turns of the trails with unsure feet, so extending his neck as far as he can over and around his suitcases, and moving his feet with careful precision, He’s still all but torpedoed down. The impact his back makes with the forest floor knocks all the breath out of his lungs. 

"Fuck I'm so sorry." the boy says

He's hunched over the many clusters of clothes that have managed to spring themselves out of Jeongin’s suitcase. He would love to offer his help, but he’s still trying to chase down the breath that he so harshly knocked out of him.

They go a few more minutes with the boy frantically apologizing and shoving things back into Jeongin’s bags, before he deems his task complete. He's standing at full height and completely towering over me, and Jeongin realizes he has yet to stand up.

"Here give me your hand." He says, extending his own down to him. Eyeing it skeptically he reluctantly gives him his own.

"I'm really sorry about knocking you down like that," he laughs "I really couldn't see you."

His eyes are bright with mischief as he insults my height so boldly.

"Yeah because suitcases have just grown legs and are self-capable of carrying themselves. I- were the and height" Jeongin scoffs.

There's dirt all over him and no matter how hard he brushes it doesn't look like it's coming off anytime soon. Deciding to completely ignore his presence he plays Tetris with his bags one more time. The boy's shadow continues to loom over him as he tries to pick his things up once more, indicating that he is still there. Looking straight ahead at all of the different winding trails, Jeongin begins to count to ten.

“1- he tried to run through me. 2, 3, 4- he practically called me a midget to my face. 5, 6, 7- he apologized. 8, 9- I should be thankful. 10.” He thinks.

"Why are you still here?" He sends over his shoulder coolly.

He flashes Jeongin a smile revealing a mouth full of metal. "Just wondering why you were headed that way is all." He speaks down to him . Jeongin can’t tell if he meant that in either the physical or figurative sense of the words. He sounds so condescending right now, He feels like he should just take this suitcase and- 

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to find a room." Jeongin says, standing and turning to face him again. For the first time since they ran into one another, he finally looks at him. He's young, well as young as himself at least. 

"Well considering the fact that dinning hall is that way," he says pointing to the left of him.

"Yeah well good thing I don't plan on sleeping there huh."

"It is because I'm sure they wouldn't let you, but today it's where they're giving out cabin numbers." His answer is smug as he continues to smirk at me.

"We aren't allowed to choose our own rooms, that's like common knowledge." He continues. 

He's moved forward now to pick up a few of my bags in each hand, to place them back on the cart. Jeongin can’t help but think he’s never met someone quite as straightforward as this boy is. His arms are filled with the majority of them when he points at the remaining few and tells him to "put some pep in my step". 

"I'll help you find the dinning hall, you know to like say sorry for calling you short." He yells, doing a 360 to get his eyes on me, his face is full of a boyish charm and it's so inviting that it makes him share his first smile since stepping on campgrounds. He's leading them down the same trail he pointed to earlier. There are many other campers walking with old friends and bags stuffed in each arm, just like Torpedo and Jeongin.

"My name is Seungmin by the way." he says. 

It's like he's reading his mind.

"I'm Jeongin," He responds, coming to a stop as does he in front of a relatively large wooden building. The wood is splintering on every visible surface and Jeongin is positive he’s looking at a colony of termites playing peek-a-boo with him. 

Health violation number three.

"This is the dining hall," Seungmin says. He opens the heavy oak door and motions him inside. The room is filled to the brim of sweaty campers playing catch up as loud as they can. Seungmin leads him quickly through the dinning room to a table occupied by a few other campers. 

"About time you made it back, I was starting to think you got lost." One of the boys jokes. Then he's got Sengmin in a headlock, his knuckles working their way into his scalp. They wrestle one another for a while leaving Jeongin to stand awkwardly in front of the other occupants of the table. 

"I would sit down if I were you, introduction should start anytime soon and you don't want to be singled out for that."A boy says to him, and when he smiles it's as if it takes over his entire face, so he decides to take his seat next to him. Conversations carry on calmly with the people around them, quick introductions are shared and Jeongin quickly learns that the boy seated next to him is Minho and this is his second summer here. 

The loud screeching of a microphone blaring through speakers puts an end to everyone's conversations. 

"Hey can everyone hear me?" A counselor ask from the front of the room. He's stuck trying to untangle himself from the microphone cord as he waits for an answer. All he gets is a couple of snickers from the younger campers when he trips for the third time since he opened his mouth. 

"Okay so welcome to camp Sunshine and Funtimes, where you will be getting exactly what I said! Lots of sun and a ton of fun!" Minho and Jeongin share a few snickers.

"Okay I am head Counselor Chris aka Counselor Sunny, and I am so excited to have you guys here." He speaks excitedly. There are a row of camp counselors stood behind him, all dressed in light wash blue jeans and faded blue baseball tees. They're all making faces at "Counselor Sunny" causing the campers to chuckle loudly. 

"The way cabins are being given out this summer is by complete fate! So my counselors and I will be giving an identical key to you and the person sat next to you." As soon as the words leave his mouth there are mounds of teenyboppers moving quickly to seat themselves next to their desired bunk mates. Minho being included in the bunch. He moves just to the other side of the table to sit himself next to a boy clad in a plaid button down,worn with wear. Jeongin’s not given enough time to settle in his pity party before Seungmin drops himself into the space previously occupied by Minho.

"Hey buddy you ready for this?" Seungmin smiles brightly at Jeongin just before two keys are dropped in front of them. They both scramble forward to reach for each of their keys. Once all keys are handed out Counselor Sunny begins giving out more instructions.

"Before we get started with the real fun everyone get your things and go check out your cabins, and then meet me back here in ten!" He says.

There are luggage carts stationed in the back of the dinning hall. Seungmin grabs his bags off one of the carts and carries it back to the one Jeongin left by the entrance door. They help one another to get everything reloaded and push their way through the doors.

"Yes were in section three." Seungmin cheers as we work our way out of the Dinning Hall. 

"Yeah well no one asked." The boy with the cover up smarts back at him.

"Jealousy does not look good on you Jisung" Seungmin cackles. 

"What's so great about section three?" Jeongin asks as they take yet another left turn.

"The cabins are split into five sections. Each section is looked over by one of the counselors. Counselor Felix aka Hyunnie is in charge of section three." Seungmin answers.

"Counselor Hyunnie is really chill, like curfew for all campers is 10:00 pm which means all lights needs to be out, but his motto is just as long as I don't see any lights, I'm going to assume that you're doing something right." Minho says in a mock tone that is his best impression of Counselor Hyunnie.

"Yeah while you're sitting pretty with professor do little, we're in section two." Jisung groans. 

"Section two is under the control of Counselor Sunny and he's a stickler when it comes to the rules." Seungmin fills him in and he nods along in response.

When Minho and Jisung make a left, Seungmin and Jeongin make a right at the wooden eagle with one wing pointed to the right labeled "Hyunnie Comb" and the other pointed left labeled "Chris's Sunny Village". After promising to meet one another back in their current spot Seungmin leads Jeongin the rest of the way to Cabin 13. Holding the door open for him, He pulls the cart as Seungmin pushes, sliding it in with little ease. It's dust city inside the cabin. Two twin beds topped with stale mattresses. One dresser that he assumes is supposed to fit as much of both of their clothes as possible and a wardrobe that is missing one of its doors. But there is one beautiful skylight right in the center of their roof. The sun shines through it gorgeously, every particle of dust floating around the room given some level of beauty. Jeongin is startled out of his trance when Seungmin stands next to him. He's looking up at the skylight as well.

"Just wait until night." His smile is the same adrenaline fused one he gave Jeongin when they first spoke and it causes an excitable warmth to spark at his fingertips and work its way throughout his entire being. They decide unpacking now isn't achievable with the time limit they’ve been given, so they go ahead and start their walk back down to meet with the other two. On their way there Seungmin tells him his parents have signed him up for the camp since his last summer of middle school and he's been coming ever since.

"Honestly I'm kind of happy my parents signed me up for this, I can't imagine spending my summers any other way." He says once they’ve made made it back to the wooden eagle.

"That's because you don't have the privilege of spending your summers any other way." 

Jisung picks as he and Minho approach us. It sends the two into a bickering fit the entire walk back to the dinning hall. Once they’re seated, a little bit closer to the counselors podium, Counselor Chris begins telling the audience all the exciting things he has planned for them in his color coordinated planner.

"So first thing on today's list is a quick nature walk and tour of our beautiful campus! Okay so here's what we're gonna do! I'm going to let you all pick a number one through five! Based on which number you pick determines who you're going to let lead you on this wonderful journey!" He says a little too loudly into the microphone, causing it to squeal more times than acceptable. He steps aside and hands the microphone to one of the other counselors. His smile is bright and contagious as he stands before them.

"Hello! My name is Counselor Changbin, but you can call me Counselor Binnie and I would love to be your tour guide for the day!" He booms into the microphone with this child like giddiness. The girls behind the quartet swoon. A few more counselors introduce themselves without too much theatrics and the famous Counselor Hyunnie is finally given a face. He's a short thing with shaggy hair dyed a dark shade of rusted blue and teeth straight out of a Colgate commercial, chill and laid back just like promised and ready to "rock and roll to the heartbeat of nature." There is a Counselor Gon as well, a tall lanky fella that looks like he would rather be anywhere else but here. And lastly Counselor Hyunjin. 

"Good evening! Most of your faces are familiar, but for those of you that are new I'm Counselor Hyunjin and I can't wait to get to know you all better." It flits past Jeongin’s mind quickly that he’s seen him before, and as he passes the microphone back to Counsler Chris, lips curled in a familiar inviting smile, that he’s the one that helped with his luggage previously. The counselor speaks with a certain level of coolness, but when he smiles it causes his eyes to disappear and he appears to go soft around all of his edges. 

The girls behind them swoon.

"Now that you've all meet our wonderful camp counselors it's time to choose! Okay counselors in a line side by side, campers single file, when your in front of me give me your number please, and move to stand in front of the counselor!" Counselor Seunghun instructs. The room is again filled with the chaotic thump of clumsy teens rushing to create as close to a single file line as they can in the space given. The rest of the boys and Jeongin make their way to the back of the line. 

"I'm definitely picking Counselor Hyunnie, maybe I can convince him to move us into his section."Jisung says, his fingers are caught in his mouth as he chews away at his nails, his eyes trained on the short boy steadily. Minho scoffs and rolls his eyes, but Jeongin has a feeling he'll pick whoever Jisung deems fit. 

"I can't decide." Seungmin says, "Who are you going to pick Jeongin?"

His eyes are trained on the boy at question as he waits for his answer. Looking ahead at the bunch of counselors once more, He decides on who he’s going to pick.

"I think I'm just going to go with Counselor ..."

  
  


\- 

𝘏𝘪 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘴! 𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭! 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘳 ! 𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 ! 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘶𝘺𝘴 :). 𝘉𝘺𝘦 𝘣𝘺𝘦 *𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴* ! 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘵 [𝘏𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳_](https://twitter.com/hwalltogether) 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘻 𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘢 :) !


End file.
